Midaton
This is a W.I.P. and the author of it will fix the coloring error soon. Profile Midnight the Undertale Lover (or Midaton, as she prefers to be called), is a robot with a SOUL that was built by the royal scientist and takes the part of Mettaton in Underpeople. Was originally built to be an entertainment robot turned killing machine, Midaton was later revealed to have only acted like this because the royal scientist could rescue the protagonist, feel good about themself, and become closer to them. Midaton is the sole performer of the Underground. Appearance Midaton originally appeared as a light grey, largely rectangular box with a grid of yellow lights on the front (can turn other colors, but she prefers it yellow), similar to a puzzle put out by the ambitious role. The grid of lights, while normally yellow, sometimes will be red or orange, and these shapes are used as her expressions. She has four light-colored dials along the bottom of her body, and at the very bottom, she has a single leg ended with a wheel. She has two grey robotic arms that end with white gloves. She also has an orange-yellow bowtie. Midaton EX After having the switch on her back flipped in a Neutral or True Pacifist Run, Midaton turns into Midaton EX. Unlike the original Mettaton, Midaton wears a yellow suit and has the same bow tie that her rectangular form has. In this humanoid form, she has long brown hair with a fringe that covers her right ‘eye’, and a braid that goes over her shoulder, pale ‘skin’, and visible metal segments below and above her left eye. She has a yellow chest plate that is not very visible under her suit, a thin waist that has a belt-like accessory that contains her SOUL, and black shoulder guards above her segmented arms, which end in white gloves. Under the suit on her chest plate, a speaker of some sort is on the right side, and on her left is a knob of some sort. She has long legs that have yellow boots that, thankfully, she is not as obsessed with them as the original Mettaton, yet she still is quite proud of them. Midaton NEO After being confronted by JuicyLovesMC in the Genocide Route, Midaton turns into Midaton NEO, which is similar to Midaton EX, but more battle-oriented. Her right forearm is replaced by what appears to be a cannon, pauldrons clad her shoulders, which are shaped like legs and are longer than her arms, and she has wings on her back. The soul on her waist points upwards in a more monster-like manner. Her hair on the right side is spiked out, revealing an entirely black segment of her face, with a sparkle or crosshair in place of her right eye. Personality Midaton is a confident, optimistic, and dramatic TV host that loves drama, comedy, action, and violence (basically the average spy movie). She lives for her ratings and absolutely loves everything about performing. She supposedly does a quick time-step when she does something wrong and makes time on her various shows to beat up "heel-turning villains." She shows a rather shallow appreciation for existence at times, however, despite her seemingly narcissistic personality, she deeply cares about the seemingly positive impact her shows have had on the inhabitants of the Underground. Gallery